Floor 101
by Neiize
Summary: When Ray and Kai get stuck on a long elevator ride together, all sorts of things get discussed....[Kai x Ray]


**Author:** Neiize

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or anything else that brings in a sufficient amount of money, for that matter. What I do own is the story line and plot that go on in my story and the occasional OC, but that is all. I write for the sake of writing, and nothing more.

**Warning: **None

**Author's Notes:** This is what happens when I have nothing to do on a Friday night. It's a good thing, I'm hoping...

Enjoy.

----_****_

Shuffle  
_**  
Click**_

Door closes

"..."

"Nice day today, huh?"  
_**  
**_"Why are we here?"

"I left my health card with the secretary, and you're my ride."

"...I could have just waited in the car."

"That would have been poor manners on my part."

"..."

"Did it take you long to get here?"

"No."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to get caught in traffic because of me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Kai? What's a prostate exam? Because the doctor said I should be getting one real soon-"

"What floor is the god damned doctor's office on?"

"One hundread and one. How- hey, what's wrong? Your eyes look like they're going to bulge out of their sockets. Do you feel sick? Should we go to the hospital?"

"We're going to a doctor's office!"

"Well, I seriously doubt a small little clinic would contain tools that could shove an eye back into it's socket."

"..."

_**cough**_

"What were you doing before you came to pick me up?"

"Nothing, Ray."

"Oh."

**10 Floors Later...**

"...And that stuff. Everything's okay though. Just a routine check up."

"Fan-freaking-tastic."

"You're grumpier than usual today, Kai."

"Did you pick up on that? Maybe the fifty times I flipped you off during this conversation was a clue."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"I don't know where to start. This morning was so fu-"

"Manners, Kai."

"You get the damn picture. I woke up 2 hours late and I'm about 3 days behind paperwork because of it. I forgot to buy coffee yesterday night, so my nerves are completely shot. No matter where I looked, I couldn't find my cell phone anywhere. So I'm missing calls from 10 different people for 20 different reasons to yell at me."

"Isn't that technically a plus?"

"Not when your phone cost you five hundred bucks."

"...If it helps, my phone cost thirty, and the 2 button is a little screwy."

"My incoming callers are going to be a little more than screwy with me."

"...That sounds like a sexual undertone to me."

"Why do I talk to you?"

**25 Floors Later...**

"When he turned around, the ball hit him right in the nose. Everyone laughed so hard, we almsot choked! But then after when we realized we broke his nose, things-"

"Why the hell is this elevator so god damn slow?"

"It's had a lot of strain on it recently, so they made it go slower for a while until they can fix it overnight. The secretary told me."

"..."

"They play good music on this elevator. It's really catchy."

"..."

"If you have something to say, then say it."

"..."

"Don't look at me like you're confused. It's been like this for the past year. You open your mouth to tell me something, but then hesitate. And you only ever do it when you get tense or it stays quiet for a long time."

"I don't get ten-"

"Yes, you do. You clench your fists and you start fidgeting. And it's only ever with me."

"Hn."

"You always look like you're in some deep thought before you say it, too. I actually believe it takes you longer to think about it than to actually say it."

"How do you know...?"

"We've been friends for three years, Kai. I know your habits and how you operate by now. And you know what else? You kind of peek at me from the corner of your eye when you think about whatever it is you're too scared to tell me, like I don't notice. It's started since my birthday last year. You always do it, and I want to know why."

"Whatever."

"Don't "whatever" me! Every single time we've been talking alone, and I stay silent for a second, it happens. And I know exactly when it happens, too. You get this glazed look in your eyes, and you detach from the world. I can't even describe it properly. You look like you're thinking really, really hard. To be honest, you kind of look sad too. You frown and sigh a lot. I'm tempted to take out a notebook and write down what you do for scientific purposes."

"I feel violated."

"Keep it up, funny man. It won't help you get over what's got you looking so confused and afraid."

"..."

"...I'm your friend, Kai. You don't need to hide anything from me." 

"There's a reason why it's only with you..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me!"

"..."

"It's not good to keep things bottled up inside."

"I'm sure."

"No, please listen. I know you're cold and mean and grumpy and uncaring and rude and obnoxious and undermining and-"

"This has been the cherry on top of a fantastic day."

"- all that jazz, but maybe you wouldn't be if you just told people how you're feeling once in a while. I mean, it's not good when people complain or whine. But for you, I think it would be alright. Actually, I think it would be pretty beneficial. You wouldn't be annoying me or anything. For you, it's okay."

"I seriously doubt you'd want to hear what I'm feeling..."

"No, it's fine. Go ahead."

"No."

"But Kaaaaaai!"

""It's not good when people complain or whine," he says two seconds before doing the latter."

"I'm sorry..."

"..."

"..."

"Ray-"

"Yes?"

"Stop looking all happy and cheery and listen."

"Sorry. Continue."

"..."

"..."

"I'm waaaaiting."

"Look, I've never said this to anyone before, so don't laugh and go all dumbass on me. I...Man, this is hard. Why the hell am I even doing this?"

"While we're young."

"Ha, don't worry about it. We'll be on walkers with wrinkles and not even remembering why we were here in the first place because of Alzheimer's before we get off this damn thing."

"Kai!"

"Alright!"

"..."

" Ray, I... lov-"

"Wait, Kai. Hold on a second..."

"What's wrong?"

"I...I..."

"What is it?"

"I _love _this song! "It's too late to apologize, it's to laaate...""

"You've gotta be kidding me."

_**Click**_

Door opens

"Hey, look! We're here! Let's go, I think he'll be closing his clinic for lunch soon."

_**Ray walks out**_

"I'm not coming."

"What? Why not? You took all the trouble to get up here, you might as well come-"

"I'll be slamming my head against the windshield of the car if you need me."

_**Door closes**_

----

Read and Review, please.


End file.
